User blog:TheOneAndOnlyTurkeyGod/coding from AJCW
PINK SCREAMING |} ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ | style="font-family:center;border-color: black;text-align:center; background-image:linear-gradient(to bottom, #BCC6CC,#D4E3E5, #488AC7, #2B3856);"| User: N/A Please Address Me As: Acen (╯ÒДÓ）╯︵ ┻━┻ |} . word |TBA |} File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} Summer Camp words Other's pain is music to my ears WE ARE CHAOS "We are as strong as a river." Insert an Intro here S Y N O P S I S R E G U L A T I O N S No Double-Grouping Double-grouping is NEVER okay. It still counts as double-grouping even if it is a different oc or different account. If you catch a double-grouper, they should be reported to a high rank IMMEDIATELY. If you are caught double-grouping, you will immediately be killed, exiled, and placed on the ban list. No Disrespecting Higher Ranks Never be disrespectful to higher ranks. High ranks have worked hard to earn their spot and deserve respect. Disrespectful members only cause drama and trouble for the pack. If you do have a problem with one of the high ranks, speak to the highest rank online. If caught being disrespectful to a high rank for no reason, you will be mauled in front of the whole pack and demoted. Always Keep Your Tag Light Blue The light blue tag shows how you are loyal to Rapids. The only excuse for having a different tag color will be the pack is playing a game. If you are caught with a different tag color, you will be demoted for one week and you will be watched by a high rank to make sure you really are loyal. Be Serious This rule will not be strictly enforced unless the pack is in the middle of something serious. Goofing off is allowed when the highest rank on allows it. If you are caught goofing off in the middle of something important, you will first be warned. If you do it again, you will have your ears torn off in front of the whole pack. No Bullying Bullying ANYONE is cruel and can seriously hurt a person. No kid on this game should ever have to go through being bullied online. A strict high rank does not count as bullying, but if a high rank is caught using their power to bully people, they will be demoted and mauled. We are a dark group but that doesn't mean we go around bullying small packs, new players, or younger people. I am going to enforce this rule more than any of the others. If you are caught bullying anyone, you will be killed and exiled. Be Active An inactive pack cannot defend their territory. Rapids needs active members to defend the territory. Active packs are also more fun. Great packs like Vigilance, The Corrupted Division, and several other amazing groups disbanded because of inactivity. If you aren't going to be able to log on, tell a high rank. Members that don't log on for more than 15 days will be exiled. H I E R A R C H Y The Supreme Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} The Punishing Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} The Healing Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} The Elite Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} The Ground Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} The Low Faction File:Wave-1170x316.gif|TBA |} T E R R I T O R Y THE PEACEFUL SEA (Crystal Sands) Severs: Calle Animals: Fish, Seagulls, Elk, Deer, Flamingos Description: The Peaceful Sea is a huge, calm body of water surrounded by dense jungle. Not much prey is found here, but it is relaxing and games can be held here. THE CHAOTIC RIVER (Zios) Severs: Calle Animals: Fish, Mice, Water Voles, Elk, Snakes Description: The Chaotic River is a very fast moving river surrounded by dense trees and marshland. It's normally foggy and wet. It is patrolled five times each day and most of the games are held here. A P P L I C A T I O N S ECHELON Category:Blog posts